shadows of the past
by DarkJam
Summary: the melee smashers are back with one goal. to kill all brawl smashers, what will happen when two massive fighting forces collide? read on and find out
1. the party crasher

**Shadows of the past **

**A/N: I have finally been able to put my new 3ds down and write this story so let's hope it's a good one .**

All the smashers were waiting inside the main room for master hands announcement. "So what is this about again?" Ike asked as he tried to remember what Lucario had just told him. "This time if you forget I will slap you, I don't know it's a surprise" Lucario answered back. Master Hand then flew sounding happy. "Thank you all for coming to this meeting I know it's short notice but it is really important" Master Hand continued to talk about why he was late until he finally got to the point. "The new super smash brothers game has been released and to celebrate we are having a party right now!" Everybody started to cheer and whoop at the news of a party.

As master Hand quickly brought in the decorations and set them up, when he was done the smashers all celebrated. At around 9:00 pm things were getting a bit wild due to the fact that almost everybody was drunk. "I'm going outside, I've had enough for one night!" Lucario said to Ike. Lucario's head was aching from all the noise that came from the speakers causing him to feel dizzy. "Whoa I better sit down before I faint" Lucario said to himself. As he sat the a black streak went past him causing him to raise his guard.

"Who's there? I won't hesitate to attack if you don't show yourself" Then he could a hear a deep voice laughing. "You foolish dog, how do you expect to defeat me? Hahahaha" Lucario scanned the area hoping to see the person mocking him. Eventually he saw a black figure behind the trees, all he could see was a purple tail. "Who are you and why are you bothering me?" Lucario asked. "I guess you would find out sooner or later so I'll will show my identity now" As the figure walked into the light Lucario recognized the person. "Wait you're-" Lucario was cut off by a wave of energy that knocked him into the wall.

"Yes it is me, Mewtwo and you are the pokemon who replaced me" Mewtwo then lifted up Lucario and started to strangle him. "I don't like to be replaced, especially by a walking blue dog" As Lucario gasped for air Mario walked out riding Yoshi. "Giddy up you dino man, I need more of this sweet stuff!" Mario was clearly drunk and almost smashed into the wall if it were not for Mewtwo. "Pathetic ape!, Now then if you do not leave by tomorrow I will return and make sure you do not see the end of the week!" Mewtwo then threw Lucario down who just was able to live, as he got up Lucario charged at Mewtwo.

"Don't even try to get rid of me you test subject!" Lucario then pinned Mewtwo on the ground and punched him repeatedly. Eventually Mewtwo lifted Lucario off him and twisted his ankle with his psychic powers. "Argh! You bastard, do that again and I'll personally rip your tail off!" Lucario was now focused and was able to dodge most of the attacks Mewtwo threw at him. "Well then you are better than I thought, however you are still not strong enough to beat me!" Mewtwo then lunged at Lucario at stomped on the foot that he twisted.

Lucario fell to the floor and landed with a thud, the pain in his foot was unbearable. "Remember one day or I will rip off your head and use it as a cup!" Mewtwo then opened a portal and walked off. "Running off so soon? What's wrong scared that I'll win?" Lucario said as he dragged himself across the floor trying to get to Mewtwo but his efforts were fruitless. Then Ike walked out and saw Lucario on the floor. "You ok? It looks like you injured yourself pretty badly" Ike said as he helped Lucario up. He thought that right now it would not be the best time seeing as everybody was having a good time. "Hand me that max potion Ike " Lucario said as he healed his ankle.

"I'm going to bed, don't feel like going back down to the party anymore" Lucario then limped off and went into his room. Back downstairs the smashers had gone out of control. " DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, OHHHHHHHHH he did it!" Wolf shouted out as Falco punched everybody in the room right in the face. "What the fuck happened here?" Ike said as he looked at the state the main room was in. Punch was on the wall, the snacks had been thrown into one bowl and crushed while the decorations had been wrapped around Wario to tie him up. Falco then ran up to Ike to continue his streak but Ike countered it and pushed Falco to the ground. "Hey man what's your problem, is it that you haven't been laid or is it that your transsexual?" Falco said as he laughed.

"Come here you piece of shit!" Ike lashed out at Falco and got him onto the ground. "TAKE IT BACK YOU FUCKING PIGEON!" Ike had lost it and started to strangle Falco. Everybody saw what he was doing but nobody could release Ike's grip from Falco. Back upstairs Lucario could hear shouting and screaming so he decided to see who was causing all the noise. "Ike for fucks sake stop it, you're going to kill him!" Fox said Ike's eyes had now turned red and he showed a crazed look on his face. Finally Ike stopped and as soon as he did he passed out. "Is he dead or has he just fainted?" Falco said struggling to get back up.

"Hmm strange his auras there but it's different" Lucario said. "What does that mean then, is he dead or not?" Link said who pulled his sword out. "Wait a second, Link get back!" It was too late Ike had got back and lunged out to Link. "A bit of help anybody he's too strong!" Lucario then knocked Ike back with an aura sphere. "You're not going to kill anybody Mewtwo!" Everybody was confused "it's Ike you're fighting so why did you say Mewtwo Lucario?" Link asked. Lucario couldn't answer because Ike had twisted his already injured ankle. "Lucario!, don't worry I got this!" Link said as he knocked Ike on the floor. Suddenly a black mist covered the room which caused everybody to fall asleep. When everybody was asleep Mewtwo went out of Ike's body and teleported away. However before he did Mewtwo left a note on the wall. "Pathetic ape's, tomorrow they will realise what happens when they try to fight back! Hahahahaha"

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope you think it's good because I really am motivated to write this story so I hope you guys like it as well! **


	2. written in blood

**Shadows of the past**

The next day Lucario woke up to see everybody sound asleep across the room. "Damn talk a party crasher, Mewtwo's not right in the head" Lucario said to himself as he walked over to Mario. "Hey wake up, Mario wake up I know that you probably have a hangover but you better wake up" It didn't work so Lucario tried to wake up Wolf. "Are you going to be an ass or will you wake up?….. WAKE UP YOU DRUNK DICK!" Wolf remained asleep. Lucario feared that everybody was dead and checked their aura.

"So it is there but they just want to be dicks huh?, Ok then looks like this calls for extreme measures " Lucario then walked to Link and picked up his ocarina. "Hylians have good hearing, so this should do the trick" He then crouched down and blew into the ocarina into Link's ear. The sound he produced was a loud, annoying, screeching sound which sounded like a cat being tortured. "Wow Link you have really bad hearing if you still didn't wake up, let's try Zelda" Lucario said to himself. "Hate to do this but it's for your own good" Lucario then took in as much air as his lungs could hold and blew the ocarina into Zelda's ear.

The ocarina had no effect to the smashers, so Lucario walked off to find the entrance to the assist trophy mansion. "Is ray mark three here?" Lucario asked Knuckle Joe the assist trophy. "Yeah one second RAY LUCARIO'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Knuckle Joe bellowed. As quick as a flash Ray mk 3 appeared with a smile on his face. "Hey Lucario it's been too long how you been?" Ray asked as he Shook Lucario's hand. "Not bad, now I need you to do me a favour" As Lucario explained Ray Smiled at his chance for some bad behaviour.

"Alright then Ray do your stuff" Lucario said pointing at the smashers. "Oh yeah this will be fun!" Ray then put all the smashers into the middle and stood in front of them. "Ok 3, 2, 1 and WAKE THE FUCK UP OI YOU LAZY BASTARDS IT'S MORNING STOP DREAMING ABOUT SEX AND WAKE UP RAAARRRGGHHHHHH!" Ray then stomped on the floor and shouted at all the smashers face's. "All right you can go thank you" Lucario said who was delighted to see all the smashers awake. "No thank you that was the most fun I have ever had!" Ray said as he flew off.

The smashers all quickly rose up to see who had disturbed their slumber. "Lucario what the fucks your problem?" Luigi said. "Does anybody else feel like their ear has been in front of an ocarina?" Link said. "Yeah, My head is aching and I didn't even get drunk last night" Zelda replied. "Nice to see that you all finally woke up" Lucario said as he walked off to his room. "What sort of way is that to wake somebody up?" Fox said.

When he returned to his room Lucario saw a note on his door with three simple but threatening words.

_Watch your back _

Lucario knew what this meant, however he ignored it and walked into his room. Inside his room was another note. The message had red stains all over it and straight away Lucario knew it was written in blood. "That sick bastard!" Lucario said as he read the message.

_Be glad I decided to spare your friends they make excellent bodies to take over, in fact I will take over another one just because of how happy it makes me to see you all look so helpless , perhaps that elf Link or his girlfriend I never liked them, with their long ears and stopping evil all the time. another thing, seeing as I am in a better mood than usual I will give you until the end of the week to leave. Also each day there will be a special surprise to show I am not joking._

Lucario couldn't believe what he just read. " he really isn't joking huh? I better warn Link and Zelda, but first this needs to be rubbed off" As soon as he said that the blood vanished. Lucario ran downstairs to look for the two Hylians. "Link, finally I found you listen me-" "Attention smashers!" Master Hand interrupted Lucario. "I can see that you all enjoyed the party, however since the recent attack from Mewtwo security has been increased" Lucario tried to tell Link but he wouldn't listen. "Now for some better news, to celebrate the release of brawl a tournament will go underway right now"

Everybody crowded around Master Hand who was holding up the match line-ups. "I'm first against Samus, alright then this should be easy!" Lucario said as he knew how to easily beat Samus. "3, 2, 1, GO!" the two smashers ran right up to each other and beat the living daylights out of each other. Lucario sent and aura sphere at Samus which knocked her right off the stage. "I'm not going to lose this tournament is mine to win!" Samus said as she punched Lucario in the stomach and dropped a bomb on his head.

Halfway through the match a ball appeared. "What's that?" Samus said looking at the floating ball in confusion. "Must be something good" Lucario said as he broke the ball. However what happened next caused Samus to shriek. "Argh! Lucario you're on fire" Samus said as she ran to the end of the arena. "What sort item is this?" Lucario asked to him self. Everybody who was watching screamed at the sight. As Lucario tried to attack a sudden jolt of energy flowed through his body. He then jumped up to the air and released a beam of aura straight at Samus. "The winner is Lucario!" Master Hand said.

Everybody complained about how overpowered the attack was. "Allow me to explain, you see what Lucario just did was a final smash" All the smashers had a lost look on their faces. "You see a final smash is an extremely powerful move which will always finish off your opponent, I put it in as a surprise so congratulations Lucario you were the first smasher to do a final smash!" Everybody finally understood and applauded. "Wow that felt like I was pouring out my aura" Lucario explained

"Very well then that will be all for today tomorrow it will be Ike vs. Zelda!" Master Hand then flew off. Ike started to shake at what he Just heard. "You ok Ike? You're shaking" Lucario said. "Yeah but I don't think I can do it" The shaking swordsman said. "What fight Zelda? You're not telling me it's because you like her" Lucario said "Yeah and because of that I'm not going to, now then if you need me I'll be in my room" Ike said as he walked upstairs. When he Entered his room a horrifying sight met his eyes. It was another message written in blood, just like the one Lucario received. "What the fuck, what sick fuck writes in blood?" Ike said to himself as he read the message

_You shouldn't have accepted the invite to come here. If you didn't we could be great friends, but you did so I have no choice but to take your spot. I will make sure that you squeal like a pig when you die and that everyone who you love and hold dear to your heart will be killed also in cold blood. _

_Signed Roy _

"I've heard that name somewhere but where exactly?" Ike said to himself. He continued to think for five minutes until he interrupted by a scream. Quickly he rushed to the scene to see a body sprawled out across the floor.

**A/N: Looks like Ike is now being threatened, but who was that is sprawled out across the floor looks like you will have to find out next time! **


	3. the havoc begins!

**Shadows of the past **

**A/N: Before I start to write just want to say thank you to Jetta Vroom Vroom for reviewing you rock! And now the story…**

Straight away Ike recognized the body as Link. "Is he ok or has he been possessed?" Fox said. In the back of the room Lucario knew that this meant Zelda was next on Mewtwo's list. "I don't think he's dead, chances are that he's just unconscious" Ike said. "He is, if Mewtwo wanted to attack he would have done it by now don't you think?" Lucario replied back. Then Zelda collapsed to the floor with a thud which got everybody's attention. "What's going on first Link then Zelda who's next?" Luigi complained. Suddenly the two bodies were surrounded by a black aura.

"Hey Lucario do you know what that is?" Ike asked the aura pokemon. "no, I don't have a clue but it looks like Mewtwo is entering their bodies" Lucario then realized something. How is he entering both bodies? Lucario thought to himself as he studied the black aura. The black aura surrounding Link and Zelda then blasted out and vanished into thin air. The two Hylians then woke up to see everyone crowding around them. "What happened? Did I faint or something" Link asked as he got trying to remember what happened. While the smashers explained to them Mewtwo was watching from outside.

"Excellent work Roy, you're really starting to get the hang of mind control" Mewtwo said to his accomplice. "Well I have been learning from the master, so then who's the first target please say Ike" Roy desperately asked. "No, leave him and Lucario for last, that way they will beg for mercy" Roy then smiled and walked inside with Mewtwo. "We're just spirits remember, so we can't kill anyone" Roy then moaned at the sad news.

"Alright then my friend time to wreak havoc!" Mewtwo said as they both sprinted upstairs. "So then now do you understand?" Ike said to Link and Zelda. "Yeah, but are you sure they're in our bodies because I feel the same" Zelda said. Lucario then used his aura to see if she was right. "Yeah you two are fine I can't sense anything so nothing to worry about" Ike sat down at the table to read the note he received. "What are you reading?" It was Marth who asked the question. Ike thought to himself, maybe Marth would know after all he knows a lot of people. "just some not left by this guy called Roy" Marth then gasped and dragged Ike into the hallway.

"Let me see the note" Marth desperately said. Ike then handed him the note and he thoroughly read it. "Oh boy this is bad news for you" He said "What do you mean?" Ike asked "Well when we were invited he was kicked out, however he held a grudge and I overheard him when he was leaving that he would promise to kill whoever replaced him" Ike realised that Roy was a threat and ran off to find Master Hand. "He's going to get you eventually, running away just will piss him off!" Marth shouted out.

Ike spent an hour looking for Master Hand, but he was nowhere to be found. "Great the one time I need to talk to him he decides to play hide and seek!" Ike realised something though, nobody was in any of the rooms that he checked, not even the assist trophies were there or the main room. I got a bad feeling lets hope Roy hasn't taken them away, Ike then walked outside to see everybody, including the assist trophies and Master Hand. "There you are the match can now begin!" Ike then stopped dead in his track, he forgot all about the match against Zelda. Lucario knew what would happen so he walked up to Ike and whispered in his ear. "Fight her or your secret wont just be between you, me and Ray" He still didn't move so Lucario nodded and as quick as a flash Ray tried to throw him into the entrance of Final Destination but he just moved out the way.

Zelda then walked up to Ike and grabbed his hand. "Come it'll be fun I've never battled you before" Ike was love struck and simply followed Zelda. Ray then burst out laughing at how Ike had fell for her. "The best of luck to both of you, 3, 2, 1 fight!" As soon as the smasher entered they were knocked back. "Hahahahaha looks like we have some hostages don't you think Roy?" Ike gasped as soon as the deep voice said Roy. "Yeah a cross breed and a dumb ass, the perfect candidates. " the two then revealed themselves, Mewtwo then used his psychic powers to hold them. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" Ike asked but Roy simply punched him in the gut. "Ok then who thinks that they can even hurt us, if you do these pathetic excuse you call fighters will live.

Master Hand accepted the challenge and entered a chamber to teleport himself to the arena. "Let them go or I will destroy you!" Mewtwo simply laughed at Master Hands threat. "It didn't work the last time, so how do you expect to kill me now?" Mewtwo then blasted Master Hand out the arena. "Anybody else?, No? Alright then it's time you said goodbye" However Mewtwo and Roy were then surrounded by the Triforce. Link then slashed his sword at the two villains smiling while he did. When he stopped Link realised that his attacks did nothing but anger them. "The elf thinks he can stop us how amusing!" Link stood his ground and tried not to show any signs of being scared. "don't even think about touching her or I'll put that tail in your mouth" "I'd like to see you try" Roy said as he grabbed Link by the collar.

"I think you should be the first to die after all you stopped me from killing cross breed over there" Just and Roy was about to plunge his sword into Link a beam of energy separated them. "wasn't a good idea to attack head on was it?" said the aura pokemon. "I had a feeling you would arrive, I'm surprised you haven't left yet" "Why would I? Life here is good" Ike and Zelda had got up and realised that something bad was going to happen. Roy then tried to kill Lucario but he missed and landed on the floor. Everybody now started to battle until "It's time that I finish this!" Mewtwo said as he continually launched shadow balls at the smashers. "He's too fast we should just go!" Link said, however a smash ball appeared and they all realised they had a chance. "After this" Lucario then pushed the other smashers off and got the smash ball.

"This better not be one of those suicide attempts" Ike said as he nervously watched the screen. "Roy you go I'll deal with the dog" It was a one on one showdown Mewtwo vs. Lucario. Quickly Lucario used his final smash on Mewtwo but Mewtwo simply teleported out of the way. Mewtwo then grabbed Lucario and threw him into the air, however Lucario used this to his advantage and charged his aura sphere. Mewtwo did the same with his shadow ball and prepared to use it. This is if I miss it could be a matter of life or death Lucario thought to himself. The two pokemon then shot their aura sphere and shadow ball. The impact was much to powerful for them to withstand and it blasted them off the stadium. They both then fell out into the real world and continued to fight. Lucario realised somebody could get hurt and decided to stop. "Looks like your scared I wouldn't blame you!" Mewtwo said before he vanished. "Who were those guys?" Fox asked Lucario. "Mewtwo and Roy" "I mean why are they trying to kill us" "I don't know"

Mewtwo and Roy watched from the stairs still pleased at the first impression they made to the smashers. "Come my friend our work is not done, in fact this is just the beginning" The psychic pokemon said as he walked off upstairs.

**A/n: I hope this chapter is good because I was in a rush because I was in a hurry to write this I promise the next chapter will be better. **


	4. fox's amazing breakthrough!

**Shadows of the past **

Everybody was shocked at what they had just witnessed. Two people set out on

killing all the smashers just because they were replaced. "Master Hand, What

did Mewtwo mean 'it didn't work the last time?" Lucario asked as he struggled to

his feet. "I had a feeling this day would come, sit down and I'll explain" For the

next five minutes Master Hand explained to the smashers about how reckless the

melee smashers were and how he decided that it was best they were put to rest.

"However Mewtwo found out and stopped me, ever since then the melee smashers swore revenge"

Everybody then went inside for dinner and discussed what they should do. "How about we turn them into trophies and just throw them away?" Donkey Kong said "That's stupid, a good idea is that we just kill them" Everyone knew that it would be almost impossible to even touch those two. Everyone's conversation was interrupted by a loud bang from upstairs. "Not again he just left and now he's back" Lucario said, he still was recovering from the explosion. "I'll check it out, I think it's time he met my sword" Ike said.

As he walked upstairs he could hear drilling and hammering coming from down the hallway. Ike pulled out his sword ready for battle and ran in front of the door which separated him and who ever was in there. Keep it together Ike now isn't the time to back out, He then charged into the room and saw not Mewtwo or Roy but Fox. "Oh hello Ike did I startle you with that bang?" The fighter pilot asked. "No I just like to storm into people's rooms" "In that case please leave and knock before entering" Fox was clearly trying to annoy Ike because of his sarcasm.

"What are you doing in here anyway? It's dinner time" Fox wasn't listening instead he was screwing something together. "Yes I did it! Now to try this bad boy out" Ike had no idea what he was talking about and asked him "What are you talking about?" Fox replied "Well when I saw Mewtwo disappear I thought to my self, his teleport does not make him go into a cloud of smoke" He continued to go on about why his teleport had not taken Mewtwo to his actual destination "I think he is still in the mansion"

Fox then showed Ike his device codenamed G.H.O.S.T. (Gonna Hunt Our Scary Trace) "Nice acronym huh?" Ike didn't care and watched the screen. "What are those two red dots and what are the other yellow dots about?" Fox then jumped up and down yelling "It works!, It works! Whooooo" Ike then stopped Fox by holding him by the shoulder. "Ok I've calmed down, basically the red dot is Mewtwo and Roy and the yellow dots are the others downstairs" Fox then started to walk outside to see where the two spirits were. "Wait a minute there doing something outside… there opening a portal to let more of their friends in we got to stop them!"

Fox sprinted off outside while Ike told the others about what happened. There it was a black portal leading to the place of pure evil. "Uh oh they might have been able to find our spirits" Roy said. "Relax just close the portal he's already here now" Roy then closed the portal and turned around to face his enemies. "Not yet you idiot there's too many" Mewtwo then waited to see if they still knew if he was there. "Fox what does your ghost say?" Ike asked "They're there alright, so what are going to do?" "You will do nothing, but we will be leaving" Mewtwo said as he showed himself. "leave now or face the consequence Mewtwo and you Roy!" Master Hand said. Mewtwo at this point would have thrown a shadow ball but, like Lucario the explosion had injured him. "When will you understand that you cannot win? If you forgot I blasted you out the stadium with just a flick of my hand" He's right, but how could he have grown so much strength?

"However before we go I have a surprise for you, Porky come out and wreak havoc!" Lucas and Ness froze on the ground. "I thought he was dead!" Lucas said as he whimpered. "it's time we leave Roy open up the portal" Porky then appeared from behind the smashers and slammed his fist into the ground. "Kill Lucas and Ness!" Porky said as he aimed for the two kids. All the other smashers tried to stop him but he was too strong for them to handle. "The portals ready Mewtwo lets go" Roy nervously said as he hoped that Porky wouldn't squash him. "Wait, I want to see how this turns out" "Really? You have a cut on your tail which goes across the whole of it, a bloody arm and you have a bruise on your head the size of a poke ball!" Mewtwo didn't care, he just continued to watch.

Porky was now destroying anything in sight which included The portal opener Roy was holding. Roy then started to complain "Oh great! See what you did?" "Quit complaining after all we have two more" Porky continued to try and capture Ness and Lucas. "how do we stop him? Ness you or Lucas should know!" Lucario said as shot an aura sphere in the middle of Porky. "Resistance is Futile, must kill Ness and Lucas!" Eventually Porky was able to grab hold of both of the psychic children and tightened his grip on them. "It's time for revenge!" Ness tried his P.K. flash while Lucas tried P.K. love, they both did nothing. "your attacks don't hurt me, in fact they don't do anything!" "Why don't you just go die Porky?" Ness said. Porky was angered by this and hit Ness into his chest, instantly knocking the child out cold.

"Hey what's your problem? Just let us go or…" "Or what you'll just cry? That's all you're useful for" Lucas felt infuriated and kept on trying his P.K. love. "I told you it's useless, just like your brother!" Porky then laughed at the mean comment he just said. "Don't talk about my brother that way!" Lucas barked out. "Why not he was a pathetic, weak, useless, sorry excuse of a person, why he should've been aborted!" Lucas was now crying so loud that the smashers all attacked Porky with one massive hit. "why don't you all just give up?" Porky then swung his arm and knocked all the smashers right into the ground. "Now then it's time I got my revenge on you two!"

Porky was a bout to crush the two children until. P.K. star storm!" Lucas shouted out as meteorites came crashing down onto Porky. "Ow that hurts stop it please!" Lucas didn't stop however he kept them falling stars coming until Porky was just ashes. "Lucas calm down! You're going to kill us!" Fox said but nothing seemed to stop him. Porky then started to shout in pain as the stars smashed his statues and went straight through his body. Mewtwo and Roy had took cover in a nearby cave as they watched the angered child destroy Porky to pieces. "That child is strong, we must recruit him…and I think I know how!" Mewtwo then ran to the portal and went into his world. "Always full of new ideas" Roy said as he walked into the portal. When Lucas stopped he was completely drained of energy and looked around to see all the damage he had done. Everyone knocked out unconscious by two simple words. As he looked around the last remains of energy left his body and he fell to the ground.


	5. the aftermath

**Shadows of the past **

Ness woke up the next day to see the back garden completely destroyed to bits. He looked around to find what caused this "What happened to this place, did Porky self destruct?" Ness walked around a bit more until he saw everyone else, However they were all unconscious. "Hey wake up! If you want to sleep then go into your room!" Ness was nudging Captain Falcon, hoping to wake him up. Eventually Zelda could hear Ness and woke up. "Ness, are you ok? That was a strong star storm" He had no idea what she was talking about. "Star storm is that what caused this?" Zelda thought back to what happened. "Oh right you were unconscious, well Lucas did a P.K. star storm and knocked us all out" The two then went to look for him seeing as he wasn't near the other smashers. "There he is, In the rubble!" Ness sprinted off to help his friend out.

"Lucas you did it! You stopped Porky!" Ness said as he cheered, however Lucas didn't respond. "Lucas are you Alright? Hey Zelda what exactly happened?" When she caught up with the psychic child she explained. "His brother you say? He never really talked about his brother" Eventually Fox woke up too and walked up to Ness and Zelda. "Hey guys what's up?" Zelda was scared, not knowing who it was and slapped Fox. "What the hell? I didn't do anything!" Zelda gasped at who it was while Ness tried to hold back laughter. "I'm so sorry I thought you were Roy" Fox rubbed his face and replied "Wow you're pretty paranoid, how do I sound like him?" Fox noticed Lucas and checked his pulse. "He's ok that's the good news, the bad news is he's in some sort of deep sleep The three decided it would be best to wake up the others and take Lucas inside so he could rest. "I'll take him in you guys wake up the others" Fox then walked inside still wondering how Zelda mistook him for Roy.

Ness and Zelda woke everybody up except for Lucario, for one reason. "Ok then it's time we got revenge for how he woke us up! Ness get Ray mk 3" A few minutes later Ness was back with Ray and was told what to do. "Hey Lucario wake up" He said in a quiet voice while nudging him. "Oh thanks Ray, looks like you've cashed in your favour" The other smashers were angered about how the failed I their attempt to get revenge. "You are all too predictable" Lucario said as he walked off into the medical room to treat his injuries from the recent battle with Mewtwo. When he walked in he noticed Fox was gently laying down Lucas on a bed. "He's a pretty strong guy don't you think so Luke?" Lucario growled "Don't call me that but yeah he is, what happened to him?" Fox was now checking Lucas' heartbeat "He's in some deep sleep, should wear off in a couple of hours though nothing serious" Lucario then drank a max potion while fox asked him something. "Do I sound like Roy?" Lucario spat out the potion as he laughed at the ridiculous question.

"No way, who said that?" Lucario continued to laugh. "Zelda thinks I sound like Roy, for someone with big ears she has crap hearing" "Excuse me?" Zelda said as she walked in. "Hello Zelda Fox is talking about you behind your back" "Why did you rat me out for?" "Remember last week when you wouldn't let me sleep? Well it's payback time" He furiously at Fox. "Hello Lucario, now then what did you say about my ears?" Fox was now scared because he knew the damage Zelda could do to him. Lucario sighed a he watched Fox whimper "Before this turns into the Jerry Springer show, Fox say you're sorry" "Sorry for calling your ears big Zelda, even though you could fit a super scope in them!" Fox then sprinted of laughing. "He's so immature, Lucario have you seen my healing kit?" He didn't answer, instead he was looking at the vent. "Lucario are you there?" He stopped looking at it and replied. "Oh sorry I think I saw it in the draw on the left" Did I just see what I thought I did? A child in the air vents, wow I must be going crazy. However he wasn't wrong, it was a child known to his Friends, Mewtwo and Roy as Young Link.

"Remember young one, your mission is to find all information about Lucas and then come back, no deaths, just find information" Mewtwo was talking to him through telepathy. Back where the Melee smashers were now living Roy was talking to Mewtwo while he recovered. "Why Young Link Mewtwo?" Mewtwo was being treated by Dr Mario who insisted on quiet. "Excuse me Roy, but will you shut your mouth for five minutes?" The Dr then turned around and continued his healing process on Mewtwo. "Because he's small, fast and hard to catch, the ultimate spy if you ask me" Mewtwo said. "I just said please be quiet, if you want perfection shut up, you want shit then keep talking" Back at the mansion Young Link was eavesdropping in on Lucario's and Zelda's conversation. "I still can't believe that such a little child did all that damage" Zelda said as she tried to help him recover faster. Lucario however thought differently "Well even the smallest plant grows into the biggest tree, all I remember was when he was completely angered what about you?" "Last thing I remember was him crying over the fact that Porky was making fun of his brother, poor little guy he's been through so much" Young Link was writing it all down thinking how amazing it was to get information so easily.

"You're right ever since he first came to the mansion he was always quiet, well I'm all healed up so I'll help you out" Fox then ran in shouting "Big ears, big ears ,you have big ears!" Zelda ran off after Fox while Lucario followed to see what would happen. Zelda and Lucario caught up with Fox and cornered him. Meanwhile in the medical room Young Link went out of the vent and walked up to Lucas. He Looked at him while he chuckled. "Pathetic excuse for a fighter, be glad I can't kill you" He then placed his hand on Lucas' forehead "Remember Link place your hands on his head and steal all information about his life" Mewtwo said in his head. Lucario was chuckling at how Fox was cowering in the corner, hoping for mercy "This time you're going to get it Fox, Zelda looks like she could send you to space!" Ike could hear the commotion and decided to check it out. "What did he do this time Lucario?" "Called Zelda big ears" Zelda was now punching and kicking him for what he said. Wolf then walked up and saw Fox being beaten up while he did nothing. "For God's sake Mcloud quit pussying out and fight" He said as he tried to stop Zelda. "Now that's over I'm going back to the infirmary and you are coming Fox" Zelda said as she dragged him along the floor. The pilot was confused "Why me?" "Because you are the only one who knows how to use most of the technology in their!" The two then went off back to the Infirmary.

Young Link could hear them as stopped his process to steal Lucas' memories. "Damn smashers, always interrupting me!" He then climbed up back into the vent and waited for the two to go away. Around two hours later Lucas woke up and looked around. "Where am I?" Fox turned around to see him "Hey you finally woke up! Zelda he's awake now" Lucas realised he was in the infirmary and asked "What happened?" Ness and Toon Link ran in knocking Fox and Zelda out of the way to hug their friend. "Hey guys! Nice to see you too" After a joyous reunion the group of friends went upstairs. "Looks like I have to find my way around this crap shack" Young Link said as he crawled on to find where Lucas was. As he crawled through the vents, he knew that Lucario was on to him. "Did you hear something?" Ike said, Lucario scanned the place using his aura powers. "Yeah but nobodies around, anyway did you say sorry to Falco for strangling him?" Ike walked off "Thanks for reminding me, I knew I forgot something" He knocked on the door and Falco answered "Hear to strangle me again are you?" Ike felt guilty about what happened, even though it wasn't really his fault "No I just came to say sorry, shouldn't have done what I did" The two then shook hands and Falco invited Ike in for a match on super smash brothers brawl. "Looks like I win!" Falco said as he danced around the room. While Ike watched him dance he saw something in the corner of his eye. Just like Lucario it was a child. "Did you see that kid in the vents?" Falco looked at the vent to see nothing there. "No, it must have been your imagination" "No I did see a kid, perhaps I should tell Master Hand"


	6. a perfect kill!

**Shadows of the past**

Young Link crawled as fast as he could to find the room in which Master Hand kept all information on smashers. While going he could hear Lucas and decided to listen for extra information. He was on the phone to his friend Kumatora. "Did I hear you right, did you say that you killed Porky?" Lucas sounded sad, he didn't like to kill people no matter how bad they were. "Yes, but only out of anger" "What do you mean?" "He was talking about my brother" She instantly knew why he killed Porky. "I see, are you ok then?" "Yes but…" Lucas saw Young Link in the vent and climbed up on top of his wardrobe to see who it was. "Lucas? Lucas are you there?" He then ran back to the phone "Yeah, sorry I thought I saw something" The Kokirian child crawled away. I've got to be more careful, that's the third time now.

Ike walked out of Falco's room to find Master Hand and tell him what he just saw. "Master Hand, I just saw a-a kid in the ummm vent, yeah the vent and we need to get him out of there!" It wasn't Master Hand he was talking to, it was Crazy Hand and he did not sound happy but more sound drunk. "Ay what you talking about, me Master Hand? I'd Rather look up Margaret Thatcher's thighs and then eat the shit and another blark in the soot and all that waaaarrrgggghhhhh" He then started to shake about violently around the floor. "I'll just leave you to your thoughts then" Ike then ran off the find the real Master Hand and ran right into Lucario. "In a rush are we? I guess you saw a kid too and you have to tell Master Hand" The two both got up and looked around for Master Hand. "How do you know that I saw a kid?" Ike asked "When you go around shouting to Crazy Hand when he's drunk he has a tendency to tell everyone what he's heard, did you know Mario secretly hates Peach?"

The two looked around for two hours but still couldn't find him until they arrived to the only room they didn't check, the master room. They both went in to see an amazing sight. Rows upon rows of every trophy he ever made, even the original dolls were there. "Wow this place is amazing" The two said while they tried to find Master Hand in the labyrinth of trophies. Young Link had now entered the master room and could hear the voice of Lucario and Ike. He realised that he would have to use all of his skills to get past them both. The child ran forward and turned left to see the two and diverted right. "Hey Ike you hear that? Sounds like footsteps, and there close" Lucario used his aura to check if anybody was there but it wouldn't work. "What the heck? I can't use my aura" They were confused but Young Link knew why. He felt like scaring the two so he shouted at the top of his voice. "ANYBODY IN THIS ROOM AUTIMATICALLY HAS THEIR POWERS TAKEN AWAY, SO YOU DON'T DAMAGE ANYTHNIG YOU DUMBASS!" He then sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Come on let's find him!" Lucario said as sprinted off. Link twisted and turned as he tried to escaped Lucario and Ike. Eventually he found a room that was locked and sealed tight, he knew this was the only place he could hide in. "Look's like a bombchu will do the job, good thing Dr Mario made me immune to the powers in this place" The explosion made a small opening for Link and he crawled in. The room he went in was the one that he was looking for. "I found it! The Big Hand's vault where he keeps all information!" Ike found the room Young Link had entered and tried to get in. "Damn! Nothing damages it, Lucario try hacking the security system" Sadly it didn't work. Inside the vault Young link now found Lucas' data and began to read it. "This is going to take to long, where that flash drive Mewtwo gave me?" He then pulled it out, put it in a port and began to extract the data. Lucario then had and idea. "Ike turn me into my trophy form!" Ike was confused "How would that help?" "I'll be small enough to fit in the hole, the I'll do the same for you"

Ike then turned Lucario into a trophy and pushed him into the hole, Lucario did the same as soon as Ike touched his trophy. "Ok then lets find who ever it is who's in here" Young link could hear them so he collected the flash drive and crawled into the vents. "So slow, how do you expect to keep up with me?" He said as he crawled away. Lucario and Ike then ran out of the master room and checked all the rooms. "Wait a second Ike, I can use my aura now" Lucario then used his aura and sensed Young Link watching them. "Damn I can't find him" He winked at Ike and the two walked past the vent he was in. Ike instantly knew what to do when Lucario winked "Hold on Lucario, it's pretty warm in here so let me turn the air con on" He put it on to full which threw Young Link out of the vent and right in front of them. Link then walked down and saw Young link staring at him. "You're me?" He said to Link as he got up. "Yes and you're a kid Ike who is this guy?" "I think he's you from the past, but he's a melee smasher I can tell you that" The three then surrounded him and dived at him but he jumped out of the way and ran into the living room. Young Link realised he made a mistake because all the smashers were in the living room watching TV. He made this work for hi though and grabbed Kirby. "No body moves or the balloon gets it!" Nobody dared go near him so Kirby would live. He slowly backed away into the corridor and laughed "One thing you should know about me, I never stay true to my word" He then sliced his sword down Kirby's body splitting him in two. Everyone screamed, some cried, while some said nothing but one thing was clear, get the child. Everybody surrounded him and had a menacing look on their faces. "Give up and we'll let you live" Fox said, but he didn't want to give up. He liked the rush it gave him, being chased, getting caught, killing someone. "Alright then, here I'll give you the flash drive back as well to say sorry" But it wasn't a flash drive, it was a deku nut. He threw the nut on the ground which blinded everybody but Link who saw it coming and ran off with Link following him. As he ran off Donkey Kong walked in the way to stop him but he ran on the wall. Kong tried a donkey punch but missed and The child sent his blade right through Donkey's shoulder causing him to stagger around. "Ha the monkey's hurt!" Young Link said as he ran off. Link had caught up with him but stopped to help Donkey Kong.

Fox came and helped Link carry him to the infirmary. "He's losing a lot of blood, do you think you can help him out Fox?" Link asked as he put Donkey Kong down. "Not just me call Zelda she knows how to stop him bleeding" For the next few hours They tried to keep Donkey Kong alive but nothing worked. Zelda broke down in tears when his heart stopped while Fox tried to comfort her. "I'll tell Diddy Kong, he's go to know" Fox walked out to tell Diddy Kong but he already knew and went outside. Outside he started to shoot everything in sight chairs, statues, fences. Everybody then buried two graves for their fallen comrades and held a funeral for them. "One day I'll see you again Kirby, my Love" Jigglypuff then walked inside to go to sleep. "It's days like these that make me wish I was back fighting Andross" Fox said while he wiped the blood of Donkey Kong off his coat. "I guess we all have to day one day Fox, today was their turn" Lucario then ran off into the distance.


	7. the merging of souls

**Shadows of the past **

Lucario ran, ran as far as he could just to relax. He found the spot where he would meditate deep within the forest behind the smash mansion. He like everybody else was still in shock from the two recent deaths and did not know how to deal with a situation like this. Meditation, the only thing that would clear his mind of all thoughts, but one. Were are you Master Hand? Why weren't you here when we needed you? Lucario tried to not think about what could have happened to Master Hand and relax but it wouldn't work. The fact that he was no where in the mansion would cause everyone to come to one conclusion, Mewtwo. Back in the mansion, nothing was said during breakfast. Everybody was still mourning and just wanted to have Kirby and Donkey Kong back. A knock on the door got everybody's attention and made them look up from their bowls of cereal. It was Shadow, one of the assist trophies accompanied by Ray mark 3, Knuckle Joe and Little Mac. "Crazy Hand told us what happened last night and we just came to pay our respects" They all walked to the graves and placed down flowers. "Why would anybody do this anyway?" Little Mac asked. Fox sighed and showed them the footage obtained by a CCTV camera. "alright turn it off, I've seen enough" Shadow said after seeing Kirby being split in half. "Hey have you guys seen Master Hand lately?" Knuckle Joe spoke up "Yeah, I saw him yesterday in the forest talking to somebody" Fox was shocked, who was he talking to? "I didn't see him but he had a really deep voice and was pretty powerful seeing as he held Master Hand and shook him about" "That's definitely Mewtwo, we don't know anybody that strong he probably left Master Hand for dead knowing him come on!" Fox said as he ran off into the forest with Shadow and co closely behind.

Lucario finally felt peaceful and had decided to do some training in the forest. He used the trees as punching bags, rocks as weights and branches as dumbbells. While he trained he could hear somebody crying, it sounded like a child. Wonder what that is, I better check it out. He came to a small grassy area where the child was crying, it was Lucas. "Lucas are you ok?" When Lucario Went to reach out for his shoulder Lucas turned around. Lucario jumped back in fear as he saw the weeping child's face. Blood was dripping everywhere, scratches all across his clothes and his legs twisted around the wrong way. His eyes were blank, as if you were staring right into his soul. He approached Lucario and fell to ground. "Lucas! No, come on what happened? Who did this?" While Lucario tried to resuscitate Lucas Mewtwo approached him. He put his hand on his back and shot something into Lucario. "Such a gullible fool, embrace the power building up in your body Lucario let all your anger out and then kill" Mewtwo then walked off laughing at what he did. Lucario fell to the ground and couldn't get back up, he felt something overtake his body. He started to think it was the end of the line for him and tried to remember the good times he had with his friends. He only remembered bad times like when Fox threw his dinner in his face and when Mario punched him just for winning. Before he died hatred built up in him to the smashers, he wanted to kill them all and leave nothing left. His eyes went black, his aura turned red and he felt stronger than he ever did before.

Fox could hear maniac laughing in the forest nearby and went to check it out. He saw Lucario laughing like he was mad. "Lucario are you alright?" Lucario faced Fox and snarled, his voice was demonic and shook Fox to his inner core "Kill all smashers, feed on their blood, NO SURVIVORS HAHAHAHA!" He chased Fox out into the open and grabbed him by the tail. "Fresh meat!" Lucario tried to dig his spikes into Fox's heart but he was stopped by Shadow. "good thing we caught up with you, don't run off next time" Lucario grabbed shadow by the neck and threw him into the wall. Little Mac jumped at him from behind but Lucario missed and made him punch Knuckle Joe. "all who stand in my way will die!" Lucario twisted Little Mac's arm and threw him into the mansion. Ray was the only one standing and shot his lasers at him. All of them hit Lucario but had no effect. "This isn't you Lucario, snap out of it where's the calm mellow Lucario we know?" Lucario punched Ray in the face and shot his own lasers at him. "Argh! Alright I tried to be nice but you made me do this" Ray shot five Rockets at Lucario and they all followed. Lucario ran into the mansion and into the living room, where everybody was. He did a hairpin turn and the rockets smashed into the ground. "Lucario what's your problem?" Ike said, but the possessed pokemon took no notice of him and went back outside to face Ray. He ran straight into to Ray and hit him into a tree. Fox had got back up and saw Knuckle Joe sprawled out across the floor. Lucario ran up to Fox and pinned him down. He punched him in the face until Fox was too weak to block the attacks. Lucario laughed maniacally "Time to feed!" Fox closed his eyes as he prepared to die but nothing happened.

He saw Lucario dive back and roll on the floor. "Get out of my body Mewtwo!" Lucario was twisting and turning, screaming out in pain as he tried to get Mewtwo out of his body. "Leave me alone ARGHHHH!" Lucario screamed as aura shot out of his body. Ike could see what was happening and went outside to help. "Fox what happened?" Fox crawled back, trying to get away from Lucario. "I don't know, something's happened to Lucario, he's going ape shit!" Mewtwo was now talking to Lucario through his mind. "Don't fight it! Use you power, they don't deserve to live" "You don't deserve to live! Stop using me!" Mewtwo laughed as he destroyed Lucario's body suffer but he stopped. "Mewtwo, I have the information!" Young Link said as Mewtwo left the machine he used to take over Lucario. "Good give it to Roy and we will recruit him! The pieces are fitting together very well time to initiate operation bloodbath!" Mewtwo laughed while Young Link cheered. Lucario fell to the ground and didn't get back up, his aura was extremely weak and just kept him alive. Ike walked up to him and picked him up. "Come on lets get him and the others into the infirmary" Fox then followed Ike inside as they lay them down. Everybody waited in the living room as Falco Healed them. Suddenly Master Hand cam flying in "Ah you're all here, I have som…" "And where the fuck were you last night?" Ike said as he stood up. "I don't think that is any of your business" Master Hans then continued to talk but was interrupted again by Ike. "No we should know seeing as what your creation Young Link did last night" Master Hand was mortified. "Why, is something wrong?" Ike laughed "Something wrong? How about we start from the beginning? Well Jigglypuff is in depression, Diddy Kong is ready to kill anything, Zelda's in shock, Fox is still washing blood off his jacket and I am pissed at why you weren't here last night, now look outside before I say anything else!" Master Hand went into the back garden and saw the last thing he expected to see. Kirby's and Donkey Kong's grave.

"I guess I do owe you an explanation" "Leave not one detail out, it's your fault remember that" Ike then sat down to listen to his story. "I was in the forest trying to get Mewtwo to agree to the peace treaty I made, sadly he refused and threatened to kill me, I tried to stop him but he used his psychic powers and made me fall asleep, I only just woke up" Everybody believed him, except for Ike. He decided to keep it to himself, so everybody wouldn't go paranoid. Back in the infirmary everybody, except Lucario woke up. "I wonder What happened to him?" Ray said. Shadow examined Lucario's body and noticed his aura was back to normal "My guess is that he seemed like he was possessed" Everybody agreed and helped Lucario recover faster.

Mewtwo was now talking to his most loyal comrades, Roy and Young Link. "You did a good job killing those two smasher Link, even though you disobeyed my orders" Young Link's face had a huge smile on his face, showing he was proud of what he did. "Roy, the plan will commence tomorrow, until then I suggest you train, your sword will be spilling a lot of blood tomorrow" Roy chuckled and left the room "The Elf is mine, that's all I'm saying, oh Mewtwo he's here" "Bring him in" a small, yellow mouse walked into the room and straight to Mewtwo. "Pichu, pichu?" Young Link had no idea what the electric pokemon was saying. "Yes, make sure it is convincing you are our key to getting them" Pichu then laughed and burst out a jolt of electricity in excitement. Young Link looked at Mewtwo completely puzzled. "What did he say? All I heard was a high pitched mouse squealing" Mewtwo laughed "Oh Link so curious one day that will be the death of you, wait until tomorrow then you will see, everyone will see the power we hold"


	8. time for a holiday!

**Shadows of the past **

Word had spread quick of what Lucario did the day before but nobody had any answers. Master Hand worried for his smashers. Kirby and Donkey Kong was just the start, soon everyone else will be killed. He decided to send them on holiday. "You will all be going this afternoon for two weeks on holiday so pack your things!" Everybody rushed upstairs and into their rooms. Lucario woke up and heard the news. "Great another holiday, as if the last one wasn't bad enough" He then waited outside. Everybody rushed downstairs and into the great fox. "before you all go, Fox you Falco, Wolf and you other friends Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad will protect the great fox" Fox complained at the news of flying with Slippy again. "Not that green bastard again! How can a moron like him still be alive?" everyone then took their seats and prepared for the long ride. Toon Link and Ness started to run around the ship but Lucas didn't join in. "Hey Lucas come on! You can't just sit there throughout the whole ride" Lucas didn't reply he just stayed quiet and shivered. Lucario hated all the noise and went to see who was the pilot. It was Ray, Lucario remembered what happened yesterday and apologise. "Hey Ray, I just want to say sorry I don't know what came over me yesterday" "That's ok, come on pull up a chair listen to the most hilarious conversation ever!" Ray turned up the volume and Lucario heard Falco, Fox, Wolf, Peppy and Slippy arguing. "Knock it off you two, acting like an old married couple!" Peppy said to Fox and Falco. Falco was in a bad mood because of a prank Fox and Wolf played on him, they held him down and poured slime over him. "Yeah gee whiz he fucking wishes!" "God Falco you're such a prick!" Slippy covered his ears and shouted "Hey that's not very nice" Fox already had enough of Slippy and bellowed "Slippy SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Ray now joined the argument "have you been listening the whole time Ray?" Fox said. Falco decided this was his chance to annoy Fox and took it . "Oh wow NO SHIT!" "Oh my god! Third time, third fucking time! Are you going to be like this every two seconds?" "Will you keep scratching your ass every two seconds?" The two argued for around twenty minutes until Falco flew away to the place they were staying. Fox felt guilty and decided to shut up. "For gods sake Mcloud Quit pussying out!" Wolf hit Fox in the direction of Falco , hinting him to fight him. Lucario was on the floor laughing hysterically "What a bunch! They really know how to have a conversation!" The smashers had reached their destination and unpacked. "Alright you humans bow down! Master Hand put me in charge" Nobody took notice and went straight inside. Ray marched into the front of the room and said the first thing they were going to do which was "Cave exploring, now meet me here in five minutes and I'll tell you all who's paired up with who" Ike knew this meant he was with Zelda, Lucario and Ray would always make sure he was with her in group activities. "Ok then here are the pairings: Lucario and Red, Ike and Zelda, Sonic and Me…." After he finished reading out the pairings they all walked into the cave. "Ray is this a good idea I can hear the worst thing in the world, Zubats" Red nervously said. There was no light in the cave but Ray made them go on. The smashers began to get scared and wanted to turn back. "If you do then you'll get lost and bum raped by Zubats" Zelda held Ike's hand which made him blush like crazy. "Ok then we're going to go different directions, who ever makes it back home first picks the movie we are going to watch tonight!" Everybody went different directions apart from Ray, Lucario, Sonic and Red. "Ok then we are going to get everybody but Zelda and Ike out, then we scare them until they cry!" Ray laughed in excitement "Ike is so lucky to have such caring friends don't you agree guys?" Red said as he called out his Charizard to light up the cave. Five minutes later everybody was out but Ike and Zelda. "We'll look for them you guys go back to the cabin" Ray said. In the cave The two were lost and decided to just sit down and wait for somebody. Zelda started to make conversation but Ike was shy and didn't say a word apart from the occasional "Yeah" and "Cool" Ike could hear something and told Zelda to be quiet. "Sounds like screaming" The two followed the sound and saw a disgusting sight. It was Red lying down in his own pool of blood. "Oh My God! He's dead! Ike what are we going to do?" Red then slowly got up and limped towards Ike and Zelda. They ran away but Sonic and Lucario blocked them off. "What's happened to them, they all look like zombies!" Ike said. He pushed Sonic out of they way, grabbed Zelda's hand, tried to stop blushing and ran for his life. "alright we made it! Now let's Argh!" Ike was being pulled into the ground by Ray with Zelda following behind. The two huddled together realising it was their last few seconds of living. "Before we die, Zelda I have to tell you something" Zelda Listened carefully as Ike was about to say the words but he was picked up by Ray. "Hahahahaha! You guys are so gullible!" Lucario, Red and Sonic then appeared and laughed along with Ray.

"You guys are complete assholes, plus you ruined my dress!" Zelda then Punched Ray in his arm but he took no notice "Get a new one! You are royalty, it won't cost much me highness! Hahahahaha" They then led The two outside and into the house. "Alright because we put you through that, you guys get to choose what's our next activity" The picked the activity that Ray would hate the most, sailing. "Alright then, to the lake! and it's same parings as before" When they got to the lake Red and Lucario jumped into a boat and jolted off. "How is this going so fast? Red which pokemon are you using?" "Gyrados! Up for making Ike and Zelda's day worse?" They then sent a wave of water onto Ike and Zelda, which made them chase them throughout the whole activity. "You know Lucario you're really acting like a dick today" Ike said as he slapped him across the head. After some more activities everybody looked tired, so Ray decided to stop with the activities and have dinner. Everybody was talking about what there favourite activity was. After dinner Ray put in a movie but he kept it a surprise. "Alright everybody the movies about to start" Everybody rushed to get a seat apart from Sonic and Ike who were on dishwashing duty. "Oh hey look two seats left, one next to Ray and one Next to Zelda" Sonic dashed next to Ray and sat down. Ike had no choice and sat next to Zelda. "Hi Ike" he nervously replied "H-hi Zelda" Ray didn't turn on the TV until he was sure the movie had started. Only the adults were in the room for obvious reasons when the film started. The film was Texas Chainsaw Massacre, out of all the smashers including assist trophies only Ray, Shadow, snake and Lucario could watch it all. "Come on Ray this is crap, put on Blair Witch Project, that's a good horror movie" Lucario said as he looked around. Only him, Ray, Snake, Ike and Zelda were watching. Eventually Zelda got scared and put Ike's arm around her and turned away. This is the reason why Ray put it on, so Ike would get close to Zelda "It's working Lucario! Who would have guessed" Ray whispered as he saw Ike look nervous, he never talked to Zelda let alone have her huddle up with him. By the time the movie ended everybody had fell asleep and took no notice of who was outside. Outside Mewtwo watched with Roy and Young Link. "Can we kill more now?" Young Link said but Mewtwo told him to shut up. "You already killed two Let me and Roy kill one" Mewtwo then lifted a sleeping Jigglypuff and Yoshi outside to slit their necks. Jigglypuff woke up and tried to escape but Roy put his blade in her back. Before she died she whispered her last words "I'm coming Kirby" She then lay there with Yoshi dead. "Hide the bodies, we don't want them to find out now do we?" Young Link and Roy then carried them and hid them behind some trees. "Soon these pathetic group of fighters will know the true power of the melee smashers, it is time we let our electric friend know what to do"


	9. lucas' prediction

**Shadows of the past **

During breakfast everybody was staring daggers at Ray because of the movie he put on the night before. "Hey it's not my fault you lot cannot grow a pair, besides it wasn't that bad right Snake?" The soldier simply nodded and he gobbled down his pancakes. "So then what crazy activity have you got us planned for today?" Lucario asked. "Well until it's half past one nothing, so make the most of it" After breakfast most went upstairs to rest more, while the others just stayed downstairs and watched TV. Lucario was having a conversation with Ray and Lucario about yesterday. "I really hate you guys right now, why did you have to put me with Zelda?" Lucario didn't answer instead he was pointing at the stairs. "Quit pointing, you know I don't like being paired with Zelda so why-" "In that case I'll just be with someone else, and next time you have a problem say it to my face!" Zelda then ran back upstairs. "Nice work, go say sorry" Ike refused but Ray pointed his laser at him. "he's still staying with her, you know that right Lucario?" "Knowing you then yeah I knew that" Ike ran upstairs and knocked on Zelda's door. "Hey Zelda I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just that ummm" He knew he would have to confess to her about his feelings. "Well to be honest with you, you're dress, the material activates my allergies" Zelda burst out laughing and started to roll on the ground. "why didn't you say so then? I have different dresses made out of different materials, just tell me next time" Ike then walked out and wiped the sweat off his head.

Downstairs Ray saw Lucas sitting on his own looking scared, so he tried to cheer him up. "Hey little guy where are you're other friends?" Lucas stared at Ray and said in a plain voice "I have no friends, just people I know" Ray slowly backed away and sat back down. "Weird kid I think he's going emo, hey look there's five minutes left" Ray ran upstairs and dragged each smasher out their rooms individually. "Ok then follow me!" The robot led them deep into the forest and to a opening in the vast ocean of trees. The place had ropes connecting each trees and ladders to climb up, it was a high ropes course. "Ok then we're going to have a competition, who ever can get from one side of the rope to the other in the fastest time wins" First up was Diddy Kong, this would be easy for him on account of him climbing trees non stop. "Here's the catch thought Diddy! Me and everybody else will be throwing doge balls at you!" The small mammal climbed up and ran across the rope as he dodged all the balls but one, threw by Ray. Diddy dangled in air as Lucario lowered him down. For the next hour people tried, but nobody got past Ray. When everybody had a go Ray led them even further into the forest to reveal some rapids. "Ok then this is in a group of four so choose your other pair people, hey alliteration!" Ray and Sonic went with Wolf and Fox while Lucario and Red went with Ike and Zelda.

As the groups got into their boat they were lifted out of their seats as they splashed down the river. Red was starting to get bored and pushed on the rocks to make the boat go faster. "Forget this, Lapras help push the boat!" The water pokemon then threw the boat ahead of everybody. "Red slow down, my hair!" Zelda shouted out as Red put his hands up in the air. Eventually The boat tipped over sending the four straight into the rapids. "Lapras help us out!" Lapras then picked them up on it's back and carried them down into the gentle, calm lake. "Well that was fun, let's do it again!" Lucario said, but Ike and Zelda disagreed. Everyone else caught up and splashed the four. "RAY DO NOT GET MY MUFFIN WET!" Fox shouted out as the splashed into the water sending another waves across the lake. The smashers were all laughing at what just happened except Fox, Lucas and Zelda. "MY MUFFIN! Now I can't taste its chocolaty goodness!" "MY HAIR! Ray, You owe me!" "No I don't it's your fault Zelda! My wave was peaceful, but you got in the way!" While they argued Fox saw Lucas try to drop into the water. "Lucas no!" It was too late, he jumped into the water and sunk. Fox dived down and grabbed his hand, he pulled him up and shook him about. "Are you mad? What sort of person does that?" Lucas shook his head and looked around. "Where are we? Did Mewtwo win?" Fox was confused "What are you talking about? Why did you jump in the water?" "I saw something, it was this kid with a green hat and I think I saw my brother" Fox came to a conclusion that he had a fever and told Ness to take him back. "But I don't have a fever!" Lucas tried to push ness out the way but Toon Link helped him out. "Yes you do, I checked now go with Ness and Toon Link" While Lucas went back to the cabin everyone pulled their boat back to shore.

"Ok then, I'm going to be nice and let one of you choose, I choose Red!" The pokemon master thought over his decision for a while until he got the perfect one. "we're going to play the a game I call hunter!" The rules were: stay in pairs, one pair hunts everybody down, you cannot go out the forest, after you have been caught you go back home, you must be touched to get caught, if your other team mate is caught you are by yourself. "Remember you have to stay in your pairs, 3, 2, 1, and go!" Everybody ran away from Red and Lucario, hoping to not get caught. Lucario climbed and tree and saw Mario running with Peach to a nearby cave. He crept up behind them and grabbed Mario then Peach. "I told you this was a bad hiding spot Mario!" Lucario then chased after Wolf and Fox with Red on his Charizard behind him. "Don't get us! If you don't we'll tell you where Ray, Sonic, Zelda and Ike are, just keep going straight until you see a cave with a mossy entrance" Red and Lucario spared them as they ran to the cave. In the cave Ray and Zelda were still arguing "You might be a woman but that doesn't mean I won't hit you! I am not going to do whatever you want me to do!" "if you don't then I will make sure your laser goes up your rectum!" Sonic tripped them both over hinting the two to shut up. "I can see them so shut the hell up! Ray just say sorry!" Ray just stood there pretending he didn't here Sonic. Lucario ran to the back of the cave and sneaked up behind them. He grabbed Ike and pulled him out the cave, then Zelda then Sonic and finally he and Red cornered Ray and got him. After half an hour everyone but Fox was found. "I'm pretty sure he's by the lake Red" Wolf said. Red and Lucario ran to the lake and saw Fox eating a muffin. "Fox you need to chill out with the muffins" Lucario said, but Fox turned around and shouted "IT'S NOT A MUFFIN! It's a chocolate muffin" The three went back to the cabin for dinner and saw something strange, it was a giant figure made of sticks. After dinner everybody went to sleep apart from Link, Fox, Lucario and Ike. "Alright then Lucas I'll have this fever gone faster than you can say barrel roll!" Link, Ike and Lucario were all talking about what happened to Lucas. "He said he saw his brother, maybe somebody's sending him messages perhaps" Link said, Lucario was about to speak but Lucas ran right into him.

"Hey watch it! Shouldn't Fox be getting rid of your fever?" Lucas paid no attention instead he curled up into a ball and sat in a corner. "They're everywhere, in my mind, in the air, everywhere I tell you!" Lucas started to shiver and jumped back when Link tried to calm him down. "BEWARE! The electric mouse that roams Johtos fields!" Ike and Link turned to Face Lucario in case he knew. "He must be talking about Pichu, but what's so scary about them?" Lucas continued with his rant "The one who saved the twilight realm, the one who watches over Hyrule and the one who leads the Greil mercenaries will taste their own blood!" Lucas then rocked back and forth while whimpering. Link and Ike knew what he meant. "You two are going to die as well as Zelda!" Lucario said. Fox then walked into the room rubbing his head. "Little Git! He hit me on the head and started saying more ridiculous nonsense!" Link didn't know who to believe, Fox or Lucas "so me and Ike are not going to die?" "Heck no! he just randomly says this stuff!" Fox then picked up Lucas and carried him to his bed. "Guess we should head up as well" Lucario then walked up the stairs to his bedroom, but he stopped in his tracks to tell the two something. "Oh yeah guys, this never happened nobody finds out, we don't the rest getting paranoid" He then went into his bedroom and fell straight asleep not realising who or what was in his room…


	10. the evil Pichu

**Shadows of The Past **

The small mouse sat on the dresser as he watched Lucario sleep. He remembered when Master Hand kicked him out, when he was thrown away like a piece of trash just because of bad behaviour. But this time he would have revenge, he was no longer the cute adorable mouse everybody knew, instead he was a killing machine. As the sun rose Pichu got up and ran outside. He could hear the footsteps of the smashes as they walked downstairs for breakfast. The first one to come down was Ray, Pichu watched in awe as Ray walked outside and blasted off to the lake. Next was Lucario and Ike who followed Ray to the lake, obviously It was important if they were running as fast as they could. At the lake Ray told the two some bad news. "Last night when you lot were asleep I heard laughing, I looked outside and saw Mewtwo, he's here and we need to find him" Ike and Lucario agreed and went into the forest. Back at the house Pichu was just about to walk in when "Hey Sonic did you hear somebody laughing last night?" It was Red who stopped Pichu sneaking back in. Everybody else was now awake and walked downstairs, hindering Pichu's plan for ultimate chaos. _Maybe I can make this work for me, all I need to do is gain their trust. _Pichu then ran into the forest and constantly ran into a tree.

Red was now making some toast when he saw a note.

_Gone looking for next activity with Lucario and Ike, Red and Fox are in charge._

_From Ray_

Red told Fox and he started to dance to celebrate. "The power I now hold, maybe now I can get everyone to be scared of me!" Red simply chuckled as he chomped on his toast. When breakfast was gone nobody didn't know what to do, so Red put on a movie. "Red put on How high? It's the best movie ever!" Fox said but Link thought otherwise "No put on Toy story, that's a classic" Everybody was shouting out demands which irritated Red "If you don't all shut I use my Lapras to freeze you all!" Everyone stayed quiet as he put on Hancock. Around halfway through the movie a bruised, bleeding, battered Pichu returned. He ran in stumbling, hoping to get everyone's attention. "Pichu pi pi pichu!" Nobody understood what it was saying so Red gave it a special pill to let it talk. "Please help an Usaring attacked me and my family and they all were killed!" Pichu then started to cry and thought to himself, keep it up Pichu their you've got them right were you wan them. Everyone was now looking at Fox who was in deep thought. _could this be the Pichu Lucas was talking about, should I help or not? What am I doing of course I won't help him! _"Fox help him out he's badly injured and you're the only one who knows what to do!" Red exclaimed, Fox knew h wasn't the only to be able to help out Pichu just the best one to do the job. "No I need to talk to Link outside, Link come on"

As they walked outside Red went upstairs and opened the window in his bedroom to listen. "You know what this means right? You, Ike and Zelda are done for and Lucas was right!" Link was still taking it all in and sat down. "I'm not going to let that small bastard kill me and my friends, we have to kill it!" Fox slowly nodded his head and they walked inside. Red rushed downstairs to witness the events that were about to take place. Inside Zelda was now hugging Pichu like it was some teddy. Fox saw and stopped walking "Good luck mate you're going to need it" "Why me?" Link said as he pushed Fox forwards but he walked back. "Because me and Zelda don't get along too well, you however are on of her closest friends so hurry up!" He was right, ever since he saved her they became really good friends. He ran towards Zelda, took Pichu, took it outside, threw it into the air and smacked it into the forest with his sword. "Home run! Link wins it for the elves or whatever he is!" Fox said. Zelda was infuriated and walked towards Link. "What was that for, that Pichu needed help!" Link realised what he actually did and that only him and Fox knew why he did that. "Because it was about to electrocute you" "How was it? You know ever since the twilight realm you think I always need your help, well I don't!" Fox walked outside with Red and sat down to watch the argument unfold. "This is going to take a while, I bet he's going to call her it" Red said as he sat next to Fox. "Of course you do, let's name some examples. Oh Link I lost my earring!, Oh Link my rooms a mess! Oh Link I can't open this jar!" "Well at least I'm not a filthy, stinking mutt!"

Fox's jaw dropped as well did Red's nobody would have expected Zelda to say that. Link was turning red and said the one thing you should never say to Zelda "Oh yeah coming from the TRANSEXUAL!" With the smashers there would be rules of course, these rules nobody listened to but the special rules would save your life, they were: Don't call Donkey or Diddy Kong an ape, Don't call Peach a retard because of her crossed eyes, don't treat Toon Link like a kid, never hug Pikachu only Peach can and NEVER call Zelda a transsexual. "Yep he called her it, looks like I owe you five trophies Red" Fox said as he watched Zelda lunge at Link. Just as Zelda was about to attack Red stopped it. "STOP! You two aren't going to be civilised about this an-" "What do you know about civilised, you're just a dumb kid" Link said which angered Red "He's right, now let the adults deal with this their own way!" Red was even more angered now and threw a poke ball into the air. "Lapras Use ice beam on these two assholes!" Lapras appeared from it's poke ball and froze the two. Red walked to Fox and whispered something. Around five minutes later He returned with land master, he hauled the two blocks of ice on top and drove away. "Take that as a warning everyone, I'm not in the mood!" Everybody walked inside and steered clear or Red. Somewhere in the forest Pichu got up and ran back to the house. He sneaked inside and let out a burst of electricity. The small mouse was on a rampage and destroyed almost anything until "Lapras do the same to Pichu!" Lapras sent a beam of ice straight to Pichu and froze it solid.

It had been about two hours since Lucario, Ike and Ray went looking For Mewtwo and found nothing but footsteps. "We know he's here but its going to take to long, let's head back" Lucario then walked back. When they reached the house, Lucario, Ike and Ray saw Pichu in a block of ice, behind that was a living that had been completely destroyed. "What the fuck did you guys do?" Ray said, but Ike and Lucario knew what happened and what will happen. Just then A massive jolt of electricity shot out of the frozen pokemon setting him free, he ran off and laughed as he saw the damage he did. "Ike let him go, we'll take care of him later, right now we all have to get out of here!"


	11. the consequences of knowledge

**Shadow of The Past**

Nobody understood what Lucario was talking about and demanded and explanation. "Well Ray saw Mewtwo last night so that means unless you want to all be slaughtered start packing" Everybody rushed upstairs and began to pack as fast as they could. Around a minute after Link and Zelda walked in, still arguing. "Where's Red? I am going to kick his ass!" Link saw him in the corner of his eye and chased the pokemon trainer through the whole house. Fox explained to Ray and Lucario while Ike grabbed the two and stopped them. "Red say sorry and Link grow up!" They shook hands and walked off to pack, Lucario then walked outside and saw something poking out from behind a tree. It was a green tail which was very familiar to Lucario. He walked up to it and saw Yoshi with Jigglypuff. "Rest in piece you two, at least now Mewtwo can't torture you" He carried them inside and lay them on the sofa. "You guys go on without me, I have a score to settle" Lucario said as tear fell off his eyelids and onto Yoshi's corpse. "No you're not, I'm with you all the way buddy" Ike said as he reassured him. "Me too I wanna kick that bastards ass to high heaven!" But Lucario disagreed with Ray and Ike. "No, Ray you need to get everybody out of here and Ike this is not your fight, now get everybody on the great fox and go!"

Somewhere in the forest Mewtwo was smashing apart the giant figure made of sticks that Red, Fox and Lucario had seen the other day. "You useless piece of shit! You call yourself a pokemon and yet you can't complete a simple task? Go back home before you lose those ears of yours!" ROY, LINK COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mewtwo was clearly in a bad mood because of Pichu's failed plans but he always would channel his anger into power and unleash on friend or foe. "Our plan was a fail but we are going to still get at least three more kills, round p the troops and meet me outside their house!" Mewtwo then teleported away leaving a scared Roy and Young Link to do his quest. "Well hurry up old man, I wanna kill that pathetic excuse of a reincarnation!" They then ran off to the lake. Back at the house everyone had packed and got into the great fox. Everybody was crying at the sight of Jigglypuff and Yoshi and did not utter a word. "It's been a good run huh Lucario?" Ike said as he tried to keep the tears going out of his eyes. "Sure has just make sure Ray doesn't do anything too stupid, nice knowing you" The great fox then lifted into the air and flew off, as Lucario watched fly into the distance the side blew up. "Oh crap everybody hold we're going down!" Fox said as he tried to keep the aircraft up. Where everyone was sitting Link, Ike and Zelda were holding on to the sides of the ship trying not to fall off. "I'm slipping aaarrrggghhh!" Link tumbled down and crashed into Zelda who then knocked Ike down along with Link down into the forest.

"I see doctor Mario planted the explosives, tell him to initiate phase two then meet me in the forest" Mewtwo said as he teleported again. Lucario watched in horror as the great fox crashed down and blow into bits. _Metwwo's going to pay for this, but first where did those three go? _The aura pokemon then ran into the forest to find them. At the crash site everybody was gently floating down to the destroyed ship. "Thank goodness for the eject button, hold on guys Master hand said the halberd is on it's way , Captain falcon, find Ike, Zelda and Link!" Ray said as he scanned the area with the recovered U.A.V. from the ship. In the forest the three were still falling and were stopped by a branch that broke their fall. "That was the most horrifying experience I've ever had!" Link said but Ike disagreed. "No I've had worse, now the great fox crashed north so we should head over there and look for survivors" they then ran off towards the smoke. Around five minutes later they were ambushed by a group of fighting wire frames. "I think we've found out where Mewtwo is, I don't wanna be shish kebab so let's hurry!" Link said as he ran ahead to an open field where Mewtwo was. "Looks like we found our next body to kill, Young Link do what you please with him" The child then jumped at Link and dropped him to the ground. Link tried to get him off but he had a tight grip. "How about I show you what you ate this morning?" the young one jumped on the floor and pulled out his sword, Link did the same. Although Link was much stronger than the Kokiri like child he was slower than him too, which was a huge disadvantage. The child used this to his advantage and jumped over Link, he then plunged his sword deep within Link's body. Ike and Zelda heard Link's cry of pain and followed the noise. "Link! Zelda stay here I'll go get him" Ike then ran ahead but was stopped by Roy. In the corner of her eye Zelda could see Mewtwo laughing as he saw Ike struggle to battle Roy and Link gasping for air.

Roy was now playing around with Ike as he did not attack but counter all of his moves. "Awfully slow guy aren't you? Come on give me a challenge!" Roy said laughing but what he didn't expect was for Ike to counter back. Ike dropped Roy to the ground and held him by the neck "This is for Link!" As he was about to slice Roy's neck Zelda summoned a light arrow and shot it at Mewtwo. The psychic pokemon saw this coming and slowed down time. Only Mewtwo, Roy and Young Link would be able to move around at a normal speed thanks to doctor Mario. Roy then pushed Ike in front of the light arrow as it went through him like butter. "Perfect now for the slut" Mewtwo levitated Zelda in front of the light arrow and pushed her right into it. He laughed maniacally as she fell to the floor and the light arrow slowly continued it's journey. "Now to restore time, I hope there's more that was too easy" Mewtwo said as time went back to normal. In the forest somewhere Lucario could hear a scream and followed the sound to where Mewtwo was. He saw the pools of blood and recognised them instantly. _he's going to pay now! _As Mewtwo continued to laugh Link who was barely alive tried to crawl away but Roy noticed and told Mewtwo. "How convenient there's something I would like to try out, now I can" Mewtwo drained the blood from Ike and Zelda's body and covered Link in the red substance to drown him. "The result I hoped for, this will method will be brilliant for torturing" Lucario couldn't stand watching what Mewtwo was doing and shot an aura sphere at him.

Roy and Young Link ran after him but they were stopped by Mewtwo. "No, spare him, he's is useful for our plans you fools" Mewtwo whispered. "Alright then tell me right now, what's your problem and why did you follow us here? We didn't do anything to you so just leave us alone!" Mewtwo chuckled and threw Ike and Zelda's body toward Lucario which landed right in front of him. "The consequences of knowledge are many my friend are you sure you want to know?" "Yes I do! Now tell me!" Lucario seemed desperate to find out. "Very well, you see Master Hand knew we were here and sent you here hoping that we would get along, how foolish he is and our problem you say. Well let's just say I don't like it when I'm replaced now leave with those two weaklings before I kill you as well" "And Link, I'm not going without him!" "then you're not going, we need him so say goodbye to him!" Links body then sunk into the earth and disappeared out of sight. "We must leave you know, but before I do, fighting wire frames ATTACK!" he then walked off along with Roy and Young Link. Lucario was able to take out most of the wire frames but there was too many until Captain Falcon appeared . "Lucario get in! What happened to them two?" He said as he helped pull them into the falcon flyer. "Don't know but just get out of here I'll hold these off, NOW GO!" He had no choice and drove off back to the crash site. By the time he got there the halberd had arrived and everybody was ready. He explained to Ray what happened and that Lucario was going to stay. "When I see Mewtwo I am going to fucking kill him!" Falcon tried to calm him down but Ray wouldn't stop and went to the front with Fox. As they flew home they saw Lucario fighting off around twenty wire frames. Lucario looked up and waved farewell unsure if he would live to see the next day. "I'll see you all again, someday my friends" Lucario said as he fought off the wire frames and saw the halberd fly off into the distance.


	12. one weird dream

**Shadow of The Past **

"Fucking son of a bitch! If I see him he will be torn a new arsehole!" Ray was in a complete rage and was trashing the whole back garden. Fox tried to calm him down but The robot simply threw him back. "Come on man, I know you're upset but calm down" Fox's words had no effect so he decided to just leave Ray until he would stop. It had been six hours since they got back and Lucario was presumed dead making Ray even more angry and making him destroy even more of the back garden. A funeral was held for Yoshi and Jigglypuff but Master Hand delayed Ike and Zelda's without explanation. After the funeral Ray had finally calmed down and walked inside "You feeling better Ray or are you just going to strangle me again?" Fox said as he hid behind Red who was chuckling at Fox's fear of Ray. "No sorry about that, if anybody needs me I'll be in one of the caves" This was a shock as Ray was considered to be one of the rudest fighters in the two mansions so to Fox he knew something was wrong.

"Something's definitely wrong with Ray, no doubt it's because his two best friends are dead but still we hav-" Fox was interrupted by a loud bang which indicated somebody slammed the doors open. Fox looked at the door and saw Lucario sprinting with an angered look on his face. He jumped straight at Master Hand and started to pummel him in rage. "You bastard, why did you make us go there?" Master Hand tried to get Lucario off him but he wouldn't let go. "I-I don't know what you mea-" "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKKING ABOUT! YOU KNEW MEWTWO WAS THERE!" Everybody gasped in shock and tried to get Lucario off Master Hand as he was know going ballistic. "I swear I didn't, he must have followed you" Fox was just able to get Lucario off Master Hand and with Red's help they held him back until he calmed down. "Listen, you need to chill out Lucario, Master Hand doesn't have any idea what you're talking about" Red then let go of Lucario and watched him run off outside and into the distance.

"Fox just leave him, Lucario needs some time to himself" They then sat walked into the infirmary. They looked at Ike and Zelda's blood stained corpses and examined them. "What the hell could have gone through them? Couldn't be a bullet" Red took a closer look but he had no idea. "Sure am going to miss them though, looks like what you said was right, they were going to die" Fox looked at Red in confusion but he didn't care how he found out, he was more concerned about what went through their bodies. "I agree though, the nice ones always go first no matter what" "The innocent can never last Fox, you of all people should know that" Ray said as he walked in and examined Ike's body. "Looks like an arrow killed them, but not an ordinary arrow they wouldn't go straight through" they examined the bodies again but had no idea. During dinner they still couldn't figure out what it was and gave up. Lucario now walked back in and sat down not saying anything. "Lucario do you have something to say to Master Hand?" Fox said as everybody stared at him. "Yes, I hope Mewtwo uses your fingers as pillars, if all of you have a problem with me then say it!" He then walked out the room and was followed by Ray, Fox and Red.

"You are really pissed Lucario, so tell us what happened over at the cabin or whatever it is" Ray said but Lucario wouldn't tell them, he preferred to keep it bottled up. "Things are going from bad to worse now you guys, it's time we fought back, went on their turf, prevent more deaths, Mewtwo isn't going to stop until we are all dead, and by dead I mean drown you in your friends blood until you die dead" Lucario said as he remembered Link's death. "You're right, I'm in what about you Fox, Red?" they all agreed and then examined the two bodies again. "Fox give it up, there's no way we can find out what killed them, besides why do you want to know?" Fox ignored Ray and looked at the two wounds even more carefully. "Strange, Ike's wound seems to be bigger than Zelda's, any guesses?" Ray was about to speak up but Lucario stopped him. "Probably closer to the thing that killed them and no I didn't see what killed them, by the time I got there their bodies were on the floor" Eventually they stopped Fox looking at them and went to bed. When Lucario fell asleep he could see the events that took place which led to their friends deaths. Dr Mario planting the bombs on the great fox, Roy pressing the button to blow up the ship, Young Link stabbing Link and Zelda shooting Ike with a light arrow and then killed by the same one. The dream then changed to a place in the forest. This place was burnt to the crisp with blood everywhere and dead leaves piling up around the burnt trees, but the thing that got his attention the most was a giant figure made of sticks. He tried to see it more clearly but the dream went somewhere else almost as if somebody was controlling them and wanted him to see them.

The next thing Lucario saw was Mewtwo talking to somebody. "So then Mr Hylian what did the big Hand do with the Sub space army? Did he imprison them or turn them all into trophies? I know he is too much of a coward to kill" Mewtwo moved to reveal Link who was covered in blood and had bruises all over his face. "I'd rather die than tell you!" He said as he tried to break free of the shackles holding his arms to the wall. "But you did, if it weren't for Dr Mario, you would be a doll for Giga Bowser" Link then spat on Mewtwo's face and laughed. "So you think that is funny, well let me show you how I cry while laughing!" the psychic pokemon then let Link free, grabbed a knife off the table and put in right in Link's knee. "Not funny enough? Well I'm here all week!" Mewtwo then grabbed Link's head and planted his knee right in the middle of the Hylian's forehead. Link dropped to the floor but Mewtwo wasn't done just yet, he picked up Link and constantly punched him in the faces and then punched him in the stomach, knocking the air right out of his lungs. The legendary pokemon then put Link back in his shackles and laughed. "You better hope that your little friend is watching, wouldn't want you to stay here long now do we?" Lucario then woke up sweating and went downstairs where he saw Fox examining Ike's body…again. "You don't need to examine any more Fox, it was Zelda's light arrow that killed them both, went straight through them and sent blood everywhere" Fox turned around and smiled. "Nice to know, but I was seeing if it hit any of there vitals" They both then walked into the living room and turned on the TV. "Aww yeah Two and a half men is on! Love this show, you seen the Christmas one you know when that kid gets a wait what was it called?" Lucario was calling Fox but he wasn't listening. "Fox listen! This is important! Fox! FOX!" they animal pilot jumped in fear and listened to Lucario. "I have good news" "Lay it on me, I can take it, good or bad, you know me" "Well I thi-" "I'm ready, don't worry I won't get excited" "Ok we-" "Yeah come on then I'm all ears, you know me listening all day, my friends call me the ea-" "Fox Link is still alive!"


	13. the bet

**Shadows of The Past**

"Wait just one freaking second Lucario. Did you just say Link is alive?" Fox said as he stood up and turned off the TV.

"Do you have wax in you ears? We revived him for some information that will definitely help us" and familiar face then walked out of the shadows and pushed Fox out of the way.

"Here for a fight Mewtwo? And what do you mean you revived him?" The psychic Pokemon simply laughed and walked around the room.

"Let's just say that Dr Mario understands the insides of all living beings like the back of his hand and no, I am not here for a fight but a bet"

"A bet?"

"Yes a bet"

"What sort of bet?"

"I am done with that Hobbit Link, so If you defeat me in a battle you may have him back, but if you lose you come with me to my home"

Lucario didn't know what to do, it would be risky to battle Mewtwo because of his power but at the same time their last battle ended in a draw. While he thought this over Mewtwo looked at Fox and started conversation.

"Tell me you mutt, where is the infirmary? Still in the same place or has it been moved?" Fox simply nodded and pointed to the door.

"Why do you care anyway?" He asked.

"Just making conversation, now then what do you say Lucario?" The aura pokemon had made his mind up and agreed to Mewtwo's bet.

"A wise decision, I will see you at five o clock sharp tomorrow!" the legendary pokemon then summoned a portal and walked right off into it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Lucario, remember last time?"

"Yes and if you remember properly, it was a draw, meaning I have a chance" The two then walked upstairs to retire for the night.

"Would you move up old man?"

"Oh shut up child, we need to get to the infirmary now!" In the vents were Dr Mario and Young Link trying to make their way to the infirmary after hearing everything between Lucario, Fox and Mewtwo.

"Finally we're here, by the way why does Mewtwo want these two alive again?" Young Link said as he jumped down.

"When he possesses somebody, he leaves a piece of him inside them, now that can only be destroyed by the one who has possessed them" Dr Mario then started to examine they corpses. "Here's the fun part young one, take this and stick it in their wound!" Young Link started to burst out laughing as he stabbed Ike with a needle

"Shut up! If anybody wakes up we're dead!"

"I'm sorry, but I get to inflict more damage!"

"No you're not, you're just sewing the wound together, now let's just do this part and we can revive them" they then started to stitch up the two and revived them with a special potion Dr Mario had been working on

"OK child here's what you do, pour it on their mouth until they drown in it!" they then poured the substance to their hearts content. "Good it's worked now we wait until they wake up, which is now" The doctor was right, they both got up but fell straight asleep after Young Link hit the over the head with his fist.

"Alright then now it's time I tried to convince that Lucas kid to join us, did you bring the special package?"

"He's waiting for you in the forest, just lure the child there and you'll see him" The doctor then opened the window, opened up a portal and ran into it.

"Looks like I'm on my own until tomorrow, oh what could I do until Lucas wakes up?" Young Link started to think until an idea popped up. He flipped Ike on his back and started to examine his body.

"Ok then his weak points are here, here, here and here, now for sluts Mcfuck face, I should use that more often" He then did the same with Zelda and walked off with his information.

"now let's get some information on Big Hand" The Hylian child then ran off to the master room and collected every piece of information he could find. "If only every body else was here too, this is some pretty interesting stuff" After that he decided not to wait until morning and went up to Lucas' room and carry him to the forest. With an almighty smack Lucas woke up and ran straight for Young Link.

"I wouldn't do that, if you hit me say bye to your bro" Lucas looked behind to see Claus.

"Is it really you? Wait, no I can't be you, Porky turned you into a android!" Claus then walked up to his brother and hugged him.

"It's me, Dr Mario revived me and made me human again, Lucas it's me!" Lucas stared his older brother in the eyes and saw something he hadn't seen in Claus the last time.

Lucas then started to cry and hugged his brother tightly. "It's you, it really is you, I missed you so much, I-I thought that I would never see you again!" Claus made Lucas stopped crying and got him to calm down.

"Listen, you need to come with me, Mewtwo promised me we could have a better life if you help him" the Psychic child pushed his older brother away and look at him in horror.

"I would never do such a thing! Why you would have to kill me and take over my brain to join forces with him!"

"I'll help you out in the death department!" Young Link said as he pulled out his sword and lunged at Lucas, but the child dodged it and used a PK freeze. Claus tried to get Young Link to stop but something had happened to the Hylian child. It was as if a switch had flicked in his mind and he was ready to kill, so long as it got the job done.

"PK Thunder, WARGH" Lucas shocked himself and crashed straight into Young Link.

"PK fire, PK freeze, PK love!" Young Link was taking a huge beating, but he didn't back down, all the damage he took was angering him even more until. #

"Alright then, how do you like this?" Young Link then grabbed Claus and slit his neck. Blood splashed everywhere and Claus dropped to the floor. "See you, as swipe!" Young Link then ran off.

"Lucas…Help…please!" The blonde haired child ran to his big brothers aid and started to cry. "I'm not going to let you die this time, not today, no!"

"Lucas, it's alright…at least now I can… I can die… happy…" Claus then let out his last breath and went pale while his younger brother cried even more. While Lucas was crying something happened, Claus' body was disappearing, it was an illusion.

"I see you are in full control of your emotions, you may be strong, but you are a coward and I will never accept cowards. Mewtwo whispered through the wind. Scared that he would be killed, Lucas ran upstairs and hid under his bed until morning.

"So let me get this straight, if Lucario wins Link is given back to us, but if he loses he goes with Mewtwo?" Red was asking Fox as they waited for Mewtwo. "Yeah pretty much, but Lucario has this in the bag, just remember, his teleport takes the piss!" Just as he said Mewtwo appeared literally at five o clock.

"Before we start, I will say now, we are not fighting on any map you or I have battled on, it is a custom map, now let the match begin!" They both then teleported onto a glass stage with fire underneath them and in the distance was a Dragonite, Salamence, Hydregion and Garchomp. The countdown began and the two pokemon rushed straight at each other. Lucario got the first hit with his force palm but Mewtwo was able to strike back by using confusion followed up by a grab.

"You weak pathetic fool, I thought you were strong!"

"Mind tricks don't work on me, Mewtwo"

"We shall see!"

An assist trophy appeared and Lucario was able to grab, he activated it and out came Fox.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"Assist trophies use smashers as well you mutt!"

Fox started to fire his guns at Mewtwo, but he dodged them all and teleported behind the furry pilot. He then kicked him off the stage and threw a shadow ball at Lucario. Lucario was able to stop it with an aura sphere, but the impact caused an explosion and that knocked them both off the stage.

"Two lives left, my friend" Mewtwo said as he charged at Lucario and threw him straight up, he then used disable, rendering Lucario useless for a few precious seconds" Mewtwo powered up his smash attack to use on Lucario and released knocking the aura pokemon right off the stage.

"One Life, it appears you don't have any skill!" Mewtwo said as he laughed, but was stopped as Lucario hurled three aura spheres at him, all of them directly hitting him. While this happened the Dragonite, Salamence, Hydregion and Garchomp all jumped on the stage and used Draco meteor at the same time and then disappeared. Lucario was able to dodge most but took some damage from them while Mewtwo was knocked off the stage altogether.

"Looks like this is where it is decided, one shall stand…"

"…And one shall fall!" Lucario charged up his aura sphere but instead of firing it he save and used his down smash attack. A few more items appeared, these included a sitrus berry, four assist trophies and a poke ball. Lucario grabbed the poke ball and threw it then activated two of the assist trophies while Mewtwo ate the sitrus berry and released the other two assist trophies.

"Snorlax…WAAAARRRGGHHH!" Snorlax threw himself on the stage but missed everyone.

"Oh yeah ass kicking time now!" Ray said as he shot a missile straight toward Mewtwo but it was blocked by Roy, one of Mewtwo's assist trophies. Young Link then appeared and fought with Fox who also appeared. Mewtwo dived for Lucario while he watched Ray fight Roy and shadow balled him right in the face. The psychic pokemon then grabbed Lucario and threw him off the stage. Lucario used his extreme speed but Mewtwo stepped on his paw.

"Time to say goodbye, ooh!" A Laser hit Mewtwo right in his head forcing him to turn around.

"Your friends are ok fighters but, looks like I whooped their asses!" Ray then started to dance with Fox, but both were blasted off by Mewtwo. Lucario got up and charged his aura sphere even more and called Mewtwo.

"Time to end this"

"I couldn't agree more"

They both charged up their aura sphere and shadow ball and blasted them towards each other. Yet again an explosion happened making them both fall off and ending the match in a tie.

"A Tie huh? Looks like you don't get Hobbit back and you don't come with me, until next time then" Mewtwo then walked off laughing.

Ray helped Lucario up and helped him to the infirmary. "it isn't so bad, at least you aren't going to where he lives" As the custom robo opened the door he saw Ike and Zelda breathing. "FUCK YEAH!"


	14. time to tell?

**Shadow of The Past **

Ray ran out of the room, grabbed fox by his collar and dragged him to the infirmary. "Breathing! How did you do that?"

"I didn't do it but that's amazing!"

"Let's wake them up then"

"No! do you have any sense, they need to rest and besides me and Sonic have found something pretty weird, Lucario when you're ready meet me in the lab"

"You mean the basement" Lucario said as he healed himself from his battle with Mewtwo.

After he was all healed Red came running after him panting. "Lucario, you would never believe this, come on!" Red then pushed the aura pokemon all the way into the basement and sat him next to Fox.

"Good, you're here, now if you don't mind Sonic will need to tell this part, it's weird shit!" Sonic then ran down the stairs with Shadow behind him.

"If you wasted my time Sonic I will call Amy and tell her that you love her!"

"That's a bit harsh isn't it? Now then, Lucario you need to watch this"

Lucario watched the screen and saw his battle with Mewtwo at the moment they both shot their shadow ball and aura sphere. Before they clashed the camera zoomed in and showed the two fusing together. It zoomed in more to see a great amount of energy trying to push and it succeeded.

"See? You aura sphere does not agree with shadow balls, like Wolf and Mexican food" Sonic laughed at his own joke and then explained how it happened to Lucario. "The energy in both of the moves are completely different, shadow ball has a how do I put this? Negative energy and aura sphere has a positive energy if you get what I mean. bottom line DO NOT ever use aura sphere when he throws a shadow ball ok? Alright then I'm going to get a chilly dog" sonic then dashed away.

Everyone also walked apart from fox who was examining something.

"what you got there?" Ray said as he grabbed it and looked at it.

"Oh Fox, you fucking sneaky bastard! You stole this off Mewtwo"

"No actually, Young Link just dropped it but I need to fix it, that blast broke it in several pieces." the two then started to work on it.

Over at melee headquarters Mewtwo was discussing why he revived Ike and Zelda.

"We left a connection of us in them, basically any time now they can take over our bodies, but I feel as if we forgot somebody else we possessed"

"Was it that ape, or the balloon? I don't even know but it'll come to us until then I'm going to train, need to kill that guy once and for all!" Young Link who heard what was going to happen was in shock and ran off.

"You're not going to kill my own family Roy" he muttered as he grabbed a bag, stuffed with all his belongings, grabbed a robe and ran off. The Kokiri like child then opened a portal and ran to find himself deep within a forest. The clear spaces and marks on the trees pointed out he was a couple of miles away from the smash mansion. "I hope I can get there in time"

Over at the mansion Zelda had woken to see Ike lying on the other bed and woke him up. "You're alive! I thought you were dead for sure" Zelda hugged Ike tightly while Ike did nothing and caught they eye of Fox. "Ah you two are awake, welcome back to life" Fox then made then lie down again so he could check their heart rate and blood pressure. "All right, looks good you can go" Zelda walked while Ike remained in his bed thinking.

"You all right?"

"Yeah but you just said we were dead"

"Now you're alive"

"yeah but I got me thinking, this whole time I've been falling for Zelda but never told her"

"Wow this news to me since when did you like her?"

"Oh shit you don't know, I'll tell you later but don't tell anyone"

"yeah I promise, oh yeah Here's your sword, wow heavy" fox was just able to give to Ike who simply grabbed it with one hand.

"Show off" Ike laughed and then walked upstairs.

Ray who was talking to Lucario had heard and dragged him in.

"All right Zombie?" Ike didn't reply he just simply nodded and sat down.

"You're lucky you got up, Ray was about to come downstairs and drop a bucket of water on you"

"Yeah I'm bored so I' going to mess with Shadow, he's been acting weird lately but eh, see you guys!" Ray then blasted off and shouted out

"Yo Hedgehog clone!"

Lucario closed the door and noticed Ike in a deep thought. "Something on your mind my friend?"

"oh it's just that I think I should tell Zelda you about my feelings for her"

"that's your choice but if there's one thing you need to know it's that being weak won't help you, just man up and do it"

"yeah you're right I'm going to do, I will tell her I will oh who am I kidding?" Ike then dropped down onto the bed in anger and put his hands over his head.

"You know at least you gave it some thought that's what counts"

On the lower floor of the mansion a similar conversation was taking place between the two princesses of the house.

"Do you think I should tell him Peach?"

"Well yeah, you've liked Ike for a long time now, just tell him and he might like you back"

"But that's the problem what if I tell Ike I like him…" Zelda looked out her door and saw Ray who was walking by and clearly heard what she just said. Ray had a mischievous look on his face and flew off.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no Peach I'm in big trouble, Ray knows about my crush!"

"Ooh that is a problem, Ray is one of Ike's closest friends…that's it!"

"What's what?"

"Ask Ray for advice about telling Ike about your feelings"

"NO CHANCE! Me and Ray, well, we hate each other"

Peach walked around the room and thought of only two other people

"Well there's red or Lucario, but I say Ray he's known him the longest, besides if you get to know him he's pretty nice so just do it!"

Zelda was sceptical but decided to take the risk.

"If this plan fails you owe me!"

"Alright fair enough, by the way have you seen Link around?

"No actually, I might ask him to help actually"

Zelda then ran out the room to look for Link .

Downstairs Fox had finally finished fixing the device and called Ray.

"Oh yeah! So who's going in? wait a minute this place leads us to where Link, we have to save him!"

"Easy Ray first we need some people to go and we need to see what this place looks like"

They both then stuck their heads in the portal to see and extremely strange world with platforms upside down and a single dragon type pokemon flying around.

"Red told me about this place, it's the distortion world, if anyone can help us out in there it's Lucario"

"right I'll get Snake he's good at this rescue type thing, oh and wolf and Falco they're a right laugh!" they then got the others and explained everything last detail. "Alright then to the distortion world!" Ray then opened a portal outside and jumped in.


	15. a fallen hero

**Shadows of The Past**

"This is forgetful fox, anyone out there?" Fox said as he tried to impersonate a redneck.

"Read you loud and clear forgetful fox, this is crispy chicken" Falco said who also tried to impersonate a redneck.

"Smoky bacon here, why y'all be on my land!" Wolf said in a good redneck accent.

"Hmm I could do with some bacon you know!" Saliva then trickled down Snake's face and onto his chest.

"I bet Ganon would make great pork chops, just slice him up and bake a two fifty…" Ray said but Lucario slapped him across the head

"We're not here to mess about or be Gordon Ramsey Ray! Now go north then take a left guys"

As they moved forward a pain struck Lucario in his head, he fell to the ground and held his head until the pain went away. _Stop resisting, let the berserk gene take you over! _So that's what it is! It doesn't matter so long as I control we should all be ok. Lucario continued to walk but the pain got worse and worse until it spread throughout his whole beady and he collapsed to the ground, shaking. Back at the mansion Shadow was looking for Sonic when Zelda ran right into him.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident" Shadow simply walked off and continued to look for his blue coloured rival.

"Quit looking for Link Zelda, he's not here!"

"What do you mean, Shadow wait!" Shadow ignored the princess and walked upstairs and asked Ike where Sonic is. Out of nowhere Zelda grabbed Shadow by the arm and turned him around, but the ultimate life form teleported away and shot a chaos spear just in front of her.

"Do that again and you'll meet your father!" Shadow then punched a hole in the wall and walked off .

"Hey Ike, do you know where Link is?" The mercenary was nervous but tried to remain calm, Shadow stopped and watched to see what his spiky haired friend would do.

"Umm sorry to tell you this, but He's been captured by Mewtwo, but don't worry, Ray went to find him"

"Oh, ok, well I'll guess I'll see you around…bye" Zelda then flipped her hair and walked off.

Shadow then walked to Ike and slapped him across the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"are you an idiot? can't you tell she likes you?"

"S-she does?" Ike the smiled with joy

"God you're such a retard now come with me, I need your help to find Sonic"

Back at the distortion world Ray was carrying Lucario as he told them where to go. "NO I will not surrender! You won't have my BODY!" aura blasted out of the pokemon as he fell to the floor and shiver. Ray held a hand out to his friend but it was smacked away, then he saw it, the face which struck fear into him. Lucario's eyes turned orange, his aura turned into red and he began to laugh maniacally. Ray readied himself for battle but Lucario stopped and shot more aura out of him to try and control it. "Fox, remember last time?"

"Yeah, now we're fucked!"

Lucario then began to smash the floor open and jumped down onto another platform, he then ran off. "Follow him!" Ray then blasted off with Fox, Falco, Wolf and Snake. "Thank goodness I brought my landmaster! There he is, smashing that wall!" They all then jumped down and followed the crazed pokemon through wall where he dropped down unconscious. "hearts still breathing, just make sure he doesn't take anymore damage Ray"

"So where now? We lost our tour guide"

"Well Snake you can be our tour guide then, use your gut" Ray then patted him on the head and followed the super soldier.

As they turned around a corner they saw Roy along with Mewtwo.

"I Don't quite remember who it was, maybe it was that animal Fox?"

"No I'm sure that it was the asshole, Wario" Everybody slowly walked away and turned around a different corner to see a room guarded by twenty fighting wire frames.

"It's amazing Lucario's rage didn't alert anyone of these assholes, anyway Falco take the ones on the top, Wolf the ones on the bottom, Fox blast a hold so we can get in, I like explosion, me and Snake will get Link"

The three then did what they had to do as Snake ran to Link while Ray waited by the destroyed wall.

"S-Snake..?"

"Save your strength kid, we're gonna get you out of here" As the last shackle was unleashed everyone ran out but was surrounded by fighting wire teams plus Mewtwo and Roy.

"A rescue mission? We really didn't expect that, now hand him back or face the consequences and die!"

"You want a fight? then come on!" Ray then shot a missile at Roy who stopped it with his sword and ran straight after the custom robo. As he was about to stab him he was knocked back by an orange beam. Lucario had woken up but still had orange eyes and a red aura.

"I see it worked, now why don't you join us and live" The aura pokemon growled and used another orange aura storm knocking them all back which gave them all enough time to open a portal and escape to the fields outside the smash mansion.

"Nice work Dark Lucario" Ray then helped his friend up, however he dropped back down and tried to become back to his former self, but the berserk gene had taken him over.

"Get him back quickly Ray" The custom robo then picked up his friend and flew him back to the mansion so he could get some rest.

The rest then began to drive back to the mansion as Fox tried to heal Link . As soon as Ray touched the ground Zelda came running at him asking "Where's Link? Is he ok? What happened to Lucario? You didn't-"

"Shut up! He's coming, and by the way, I won't tell anyone!" Ray then walked inside with his friend in his arms. As Fox and the rest turned up Zelda ran after Link who limped over to his best friend. However he stopped, a pain spread through Link's body as he looked down he saw a blade in his stomach. "Told you that you would pay with your life!" Roy then Ran after Zelda to kill her but was stopped but Young Link who was in his robe. Roy was stronger but Young Link was faster and sent him back to Mewtwo while Young Link ran back into the forest with Shadow following him. As Link dropped to the ground Zelda ran to her friend and checked to see if he was still alive.

"Link?"

"Z-Zelda?…tell Ray I said- tell him thank you" Link's skin began to go pale from all the blood loss and as he struggled to breath he spoke his last words.

"I'll miss- I'll miss you…"

"Link please don't leave me, please!" Tears rolled down Zelda's cheeks as she hugged her fallen friend.

"The heart is a fragile thing which breaks with one touch, yours has been destroyed to pieces and must be mended Zelda, and if only I could tell you the biggest secret kept from you, sister" Young Link said as he watched the Hylian princess weep from a tree


End file.
